


Dean Has A Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Come play, Dean wears panties, Lapdance, M/M, Manhandling, Name Calling, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is doing research when the music starts, prompting him to look up to see what’s going on.The last thing he expects to see is Dean, dressed like....that.Although,dressedmight be overstating it.





	Dean Has A Plan

Sam’s nose deep in a book, eyes squinting at the spidery text (does he need glasses, maybe he should go to the optician or maybe he just needs to take a break) and doesn’t really notice when Dean steps out.

He does notice maybe ten minutes later when the tinny tones of _Toxic_ come out of the speaker system Dean set up in the library, and when he looks up he sees something he definitely didn’t expect.

Dean’s standing there, with just a pair of seethrough silk panties between him and being as bare as the day he was born, and he’s cringing.

Sam kind of is too. “Britney, Dean? Seriously?”

Dean darts away to where the sound system is, and a moment later some different music starts up, instrumental, and the sultry, throbbing beat (plus his brother’s choice of attire) kind of tells Sam where this is going to go.

Dean steps back into the room, slower, this time, moving in beat with the music, and moves towards Sam with a purpose.

And Sam, he knows he’s being a little shit, but he can’t help himself.

“This is a surprise.”

Dean grins.

“I didn’t know you even _had_ anything by Britney in your collection.”

Next thing he knows, Dean’s hand is over his mouth. 

“You better be good, Sammy. Good boys get rewards. Bad boys...meh.”

Oh, fuck, Sam wants to be very, very good then, because joking aside, the sight of his brother’s dick, curved and eager through though panties, the way Dean’s nipples are perked and just needing a mouth fastened around them…

He’s about two nanoseconds away from coming, and he reaches down, unabashed, to squeeze his own dick hard.

“Don’t you dare come,” Dean warns, and then he removes his hand. “And don’t you dare _touch_ either. You haven’t earned that, yet.”

Sam realises that whining, needy sound is coming from him.

And then Dean turns around, lowers himself to just almost touching Sam’s crotch, and starts to move.

As a rule, Dean doesn’t dance. Sam knows it’s because he feels too self conscious to do it, his body all arms and legs that all want to do their own thing at the same time.

The irony isn’t lost to him; Dean’s six foot one of lethal co-ordination in a fight, but stick him on the dance floor and it’s like he’s barefoot and somebody’s spilled a box of tacks.

But here, like this...Dean keeps it simple and there’s a beauty in that. He sways his ass with the music, tempting and teasing, and Sam can’t help but reach for it, can’t help but want to take firm hold of Dean’s cheeks and squeeze, but Dean seems to know and he reaches back to slap Sam’s hands away.

“Bad boys,” he warns, again, and Sam’s going to show him what happens to bad boys later, oh, yes he is.

But for now, he’ll be _good_ even if he’s almost drooling when Dean turns around.

It says a lot of his brother’s core strength that he keeps himself steady and just an inch above Sam’s dick (and his dick is hungry for the body holding itself in place above him, it’s straining near painfully against his jeans).

But when he starts to touch himself, fingers skimming his stomach, going back up to play with his nipples, before tracing the edge of his own cock through the damp panties…

Yeah, Dean’s getting off on this just as much as Sam is….

That Sam really can’t take any more.

He grabs Dean’s wrists, and stands up, pushing Dean back, turning him around, and forcing him towards the chair.

“On your knees,” he says, and then tugs Dean’s wrists behind him, holds them there, making it hard for his brother to kneel on the seat.

He manages.

“I hope you got yourself ready,” Sam says.

“Fuck, yes, I’m good.”

Sam delivers one hard slap to Dean’s ass. “Gagging for it. You’re a manipulative little slut, aren’t you?”

Dean’s nodding, frantic and desperate. “Come _on_ , Sam.”

He spanks Dean once more, hard enough to draw a yelp, and then he opens his flies one handed, tugs Dean’s panties down and pushes in.

It’s tight, they both feel it, but Dean knows his limits.

Sam bottoms out, keeping Dean’s hands held tight behind his back. Bent forward as he is, Dean’s chest is against the top of the chair, so Sam knows he’ll need to be quick, but that isn’t going to be a problem.

His brother’s impromptu show’s taken care of that, and Sam ploughs his way in and out of Dean with no mercy.

From the sounds Dean’s making, that’s perfectly fine with him, panting Sam’s name, pleading, and yes, fuck, yes, Sam’s coming, filling Dean’s ass, and then he slumps forward a little, pressing Dean more heavily into the chair.

He rests there for a moment, feels Dean shifting awkwardly beneath them.

“Yeah, heavy,” Dean says, and manages to nudge Sam hard with his shoulder.

Sam responds with a playful bite just there, and then straightens up. 

He doesn’t let Dean go, though. Holds his brother in place, ignoring how he squirms, and watches Dean’s hole clenching hungrily like it wants to be filled again.

Sam’s cum is still dribbling from Dean’s ass, and he spends a moment or so thumbing it into back him.

“Sam!” Dean protests, and it’s more heartfelt this time.

Sam helps his brother back to his feet, and turns him around, pulls him in for a kiss.

When they break away, Sam can see they’re both ready to go again, but this time it’s going to be in bed.

Maybe this time he’ll tie Dean’s hands behind him so he can have his own hands free for other things.

After all, Dean did interrupt Sam’s research, and, like he said…

Bad boys.


End file.
